


Flight

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [73]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Family vacation, McGarrett-Williams style
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 21
Kudos: 262





	Flight

"You know you don't always have to give me the window seat, right?" Steve's voice was warm and just a touch amused, the same way it always was when he made the offer. "If nothing else, it'd make it easier for me to wrestle our bags into the overhead bin."

"You're too nice to fight for bin space the way you're supposed to." Danny finished shoving the last piece of luggage into place, then shut the bin door and slipped past Brandon to drop into the middle seat. "And you know you can switch seats with Brandon whenever you want, if you want the snack cart to constantly crash into your elbows rather than get the window view you love so much."

Steve got that bashful little kid look that never failed to make Danny melt into a puddle. "Navy planes don't have windows. And most of my helicopter flights have been directly to or from a mission."

"We know." Danny caught Steve's hand, threading their fingers together. "Which is why you always get the window seat."

"And Grace and I always get the aisle seats," Brandon chimed in, still carefully reading the big guidebook of Alaskan animals he'd been pouring over the entire week. "Because I have little elbows that don't get bumped, and I'm the best at charming flight attendants into giving us extra snacks. And being here makes it easier for me to talk to Grace, who sits across the aisle so she can still talk to us but we can't see anything she texts to her new boyfriend."

Grace looked up from her phone at that point, shooting her baby brother a fond but faintly exasperated look. She had an earbud in, but it was only one and in the ear opposite of where they were. For someone who was technically an adult no matter how little Danny liked to think about it, it was a declaration of the deepest loyalty and love. "You're not supposed to rat on your big sister, short stuff."

Brandon beamed at her. "I didn't. Danno's the one who told me who you were texting."

Steve smiled, Danny couldn't stop himself from looking just a touch smug, and Grace rolled her eyes. Still, she shot Danny an amused look before tucking her phone into her pocket and leaning a little way across the aisle. "Okay, Tracker. Tell me more about those whales."

As Brandon happily started into his explanation, Danny leaned his head against Steve's shoulder. "You realize this is the first time we've flown anywhere in 10 years that didn't involve one of our families, work, or something to do with your tragic backstory."

Steve leaned his cheek against Danny's hair. "Which means something is probably going to blow up once we get there."

Even though he didn't lift his head, Danny held up a warning finger. "Don't even joke about that. I _refuse_ to be in a real life version of 'Speed 2: Cruise Control.' It was a _terrible_ movie."

"It really was." Steve's voice was warm. "Also, I would be really upset if you left me for Jason Patric."

"No one with a single brain cell or functional hormones would leave you for Jason Patric." Steve had started the thumb stroking thing, and the animal part of Danny's brain couldn't help but concentrate on it. "Though I do wonder why I'm Sandra Bullock in this situation."

He could hear the smile in Steve's voice. "She was clearly the brains of the operation."

"I don't know." Danny let himself drift off, lulled by Steve's everything. "Keanu Reeves is no you, but he's still better than Jason Patric."

000

_Two weeks later, on a flight going the opposite direction_

"I blame you." Shutting the bin door, Danny pointed a warning finger at Steve as he dropped into the middle seat. "The universe heard you joking about it, and decided it couldn't miss the opportunity to make us all do ridiculous things on a cruise ship."

"There were no explosions, though," Steve argued, clearly fighting a smile. "Or anything like the plot of 'Speed 2.' I don't see how either of us could reasonably be blamed."

Danny sighed. " _Jewel thieves_ , Steven." He dropped his head back against the seat. "Who else goes on vacation and just _happens_ to run into a well-armed crew of international jewel thieves?"

"It was kind of disappointing, actually." Grace looked up from her phone, frowning into the middle distance. "I thought jewel thieves were all about being classy and sneaking around places. Holding people hostage in ballrooms is _so_ overdone."

"You and Grace weren't even one of the hostages this time." Steve squeezed his leg. "A huge improvement, in my book."

"And I got to stab one of them with a steak knife." Grace smiled at the memory. "Definitely going to make sure I'm armed next time I'm anywhere near a hostage situation."

"You people are a torment." Danny closed his eyes. "Also, we're never going on a cruise again."

"Definitely no more cruises." He felt Brandon lean against him. "They're way too stressful."

Danny put an arm around him. "A man after my own heart. We're doing a staycation next year."

Steve took Danny's other hand in his, threading their fingers together. "You do remember there are plenty of bad guys in Hawaii, right?"

Danny squeezed his hand. "Yeah, but most of them are smart enough to be scared of us. The ones outside Hawaii don't know us that well yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
